Clans
Clans are vampiric organizations not unlike old-blood aristocratic human families. A typical clan is composed of blood-related vampires, humans turned by family members, and witches and werewolves under the vampires' subjugation. A group needs to have over thirty members in order to be considered a Clan. Most clans see humans as lower life forms and more often than not pride themselves on being pureblood, 'true' vampires (vampires that evolved from humans). As a result, many clan members detest The Organization for its open-minded policy of accepting vampires of all kinds and regard it as little more than a group of disorganized hoodlums. There are currently seven clans left in the world, a number which has likely dwindled to six following Loa's massacre of the Sunford Clan in 2005. The Seven Clans Ordered by strongest to weakest. * Viradis Clan (ヴィラディス家 Viradisu Ka) ** Based in Eastern Europe. ** Over one hundred members, and over one thousand servants. ** Greatest threat to the Organization. * Xiang Clan (香家 Kō Ka) ** Based in China. ** Its members are too numerous to count. ** It has great influence over human society, but it keeps its power in check by interacting with the Organization, which it is more neutral towards. ** The Xiang Clan is said to be 'rather different' as far as vampiric traits go. * Chagzulu Clan (チャグズール家 Chaguzūru Ka) ** Based in Africa; has a massive territory that spans the African coasts. ** Like the Xiang Clan, the Chagzulu Clan is said to be different in terms of vampiric traits, and like the Xiang Clan they are less likely to show hostility. * Aleksandros Clan (アレクサンドロス家 Arekusandorosu Ka) ** It has multiple bases across Russia, Europe, and America. ** Infamously exclusive. * Kumanobe Clan (熊辺家 Kumanabe Ka) ** Based in Japan, specific location unknown. ** Participates little in human society, and is considered mysterious. ** It is rumored that they may know how to turn a turned vampire back into a human. * Sunford Clan (サンフォールド家 Sanfōrudo Ka) ** Hates the Organization. ** Treats humans like prey and slaves. ** Keeps numerous Eaters as expendable fighters, but has put very little investment into them - each Eater has only been fed the blood of one or two vampires...meaning that while they are stronger than the average human, they pose no threat at all to the Organization. ** All members of the Sunford line are immune to sunlight. ** The Sunford Clan is wiped out in 2005 by Loa, who eats Levillio and all other Sunford members save for Dimguil Sunford and Pamela D. Rosskleim. * Shreemeice Clan (シュリーメイス家 Shurīmeisu Ka) ** All-female clan. ** Will accept unrelated vampires into the clan as long as they are female. ** Maintains a position of absolute neutrality. ** Served by Silver Wolves. Known Vanquished Clans * Several clans in America: eventually all of them assimilated into the Organization. ** There were relatively few clans in America to begin with, since many vampires cannot cross the ocean. * The Hijiribe Clan (聖辺家 Hijiribe Ka) in Japan intermingled with humans to the point where they dissipated naturally. ** Durarara!! character Ruri Hijiribe is descended from this clan through her grandmother, and is thus one fourth dhampyr. * The Ridlock Clan (リードロック家 Rīdorokku Ka) of the west was eradicated by another clan. * The Mars Clan (マーズ家 Māzu Ka): Once extremely powerful, but all of its members have been vanquished. The only surviving member is its current head Romy Mars. Despite Romy's existence and enormous wealth, the Mars Family is no longer considered a clan since it has less than the required thirty members. Category:Organizations